Are You Crazy Thalia?
by love2write13
Summary: Thalia comes to camp half blood along with the hunters for a couple weeks. Happy as can be (because who wouldn't want to spend three weeks with two best friends who don't know that they were in love with each other) Thalia feels just at home. But what happens when a friendship between her and Nico Di Angelo starts to get a little too friendly?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Guys! So This is my first THALICO fanfic. I'm super excited because I spent this whole weakend reading amazing PJ fanfics and I'm super excited. I'm sorry if this first chapter is really boring and is super boring but I'm trying. I will try to not give up on this fanfic. Thanks Guys, PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy!" I yelled, almost knocking his door off the hinges as I made my way through his cabin. "Get up!"

"Annabeth!" he groaned, turning away from me. "It's to early."

"The hunters are coming today!" I said. "And I want you to be up so you can see Thalia."

"Thalia can wait," Percy mumbled.

"Percy!" A sudden urge to tackle Percy out of bed came to my senses but I resisted. "Don't make me do it."

"Do what?" Percy asked, sounding a bit scared.

I crept over to his bed and pulled off all of his sheets. I fell backward and was buried under a big blue blanket. My head hit the back of something really hard and I groaned.

"Annabeth?" Percy pulled the covers off of me. "You okay?"

I looked up and my girly-ness took over. Percy was shirtless- HE HAD PERFECT TONED ABS AND PERFECT ARM MUSCLES- and wore just green boxes- typical Percy.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, blushing.

Percy started to laugh and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, cracking up, "But it was funny."

"It was not, you are such a stubborn person Percy!" I said.

"The thing is, I was already awake, I was just messing with ya' " Percy smirked.

I slapped him across the face and made my way towards the door, "Get dressed Seaweed Brain."

**Percy POV**

I love teasing Annabeth. It's fun to watch her struggle with the fact that I'm to hot to stay mad at. That sounded really conceded but it's the truth in Annabeth's case. I was pretty excited for Thalia to come anyway. She was one of my best friends and probably the only girl who I considered a "bro". I tugged on my jeans and threw on my camp half blood t-shirt. Then I threw a cup of water over my head and made my way outside. It was a nice sunny day. Campers milled around the cabins obviously waiting for something.

"What's going on?" I asked a Satyr who was walking by.

"Didn't you hear?"

"No."

"The Hunters are coming-"

"I knew that."

"-with lady Artemis."  
"Didn't know that."

"Everyone is waiting for them to come down the hill and towards the Artemis cabin," The Satyr said.

"Why doesn't everyone wait for them at the borders of camp?" I asked.

"There are people. Each cabin is stationed around the camp. You should be at the borders actually."

I sighed, thanked the Satyr and ran towards the borders. When I got there I breathed heavily and looked around to see who else was station there. I saw Malcom, a couple other Athena kids and all the Artemis kids. If Malcom was here- then where was-

"Boo!" I jumped and turned around to see Annabeth holding her Yankees cap.

"Why can't you be a normal girlfriend and say hello," The words came out quicker than I'd meant them to. I blushed. You see- me and Annabeth hadn't really officially started to date. **(a/n: This story is the period of time between the Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. It's technically fictionally in correct but It's a story so just go along with it)** "Girlfriend as in a girl who's my friend." My comebacks are not going so good today.

"I get it Percy," Annabeth sighed, blushing too.

We stood there in silence, occasionally glancing at each other then looking away blushing. This went on for about five minutes until a bright flash erupted outside the camp borders and a group of girls appeared. Artemis was in the front- taking a form of a girl in her 20s. Behind her stood eleven girls ranging from 12-18. I saw Thalia and she waved.

"Lady Artemis," we all said, bowing with respect. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

_(Line Break_)

"Tell me again why Artemis is here?" I asked Thalia. We had just ended our assembly and now Thalia, Annabeth and I sat in the Mess Hall pigging out on lunch.

"I don't know, something about the gods rotation of checking up on the camp every 50 years," Thalia responded.

"Hmmm…" Annabeth said.

"What's up Anna?" Thalia asked. Only Thalia was aloud to call Annabeth, Anna.

"Nothing much," she sighed, twirling her hair around her finger in a un-Annabeth way.

"Guy problems?" Thalia asked. I stiffened. Girl talk was so boring.

Annabeth glanced at me and then responded, "Yeah."

I was surprised. **(a/n: Percy can never take a hint)**

"Sooooooo…." Thalia asked.

"Well," Annabeth looked at me once again which I didn't get **(a/n: Uhhhhhh Seaweed brain)**. "I really like this guy but I don't know what he thinks about me. He can't take hints and he always comes up for excuses he says something flirty by accident." Who is this guy? Annabeth doesn't talk to many guys a lot.

"Just tell him how you feel. I mean- he can't be much more of kelp head than Seaweed brain over here," Thalia gestured to me casually.

"Hey!" I protested. "Are you suggesting I'm dumb as kelp?"

"Maybe."

"Pinecone face."

"Dead fish."

"Tree hugger."

"You're comebacks are as good as a sinking ship."

"Your girl tips are as good as a corpse."

"What?"

"They're dead."

Thalia lunged at me brandishing her fork but Annabeth pulled her back.

"Honestly, you two can never stop," Annabeth said.

"Thalia's out of control," I said.

"Percy's the one who's so stupid he doesn't realize that-"

Annabeth towered over us and screamed. "Shut up the both of you!" Everyone got quiet and looked over at us. Annabeth sunk back in her seat.

**Thalia POV **

Honestly, how much more stupid could Percy get. He was oblivious to the fact that Annabeth was in love with him and oblivious to the fact that he was incredibly annoying.

I glared at him and continued eating my baked potato in peace. I looked around the hall to distract myself and laid eyes on- WHO IS THAT? A boy, who looked around my age was sitting lone at a table in the corner. He had olive skin, brow eyes, dark black hair that was messy in a cute way- unlike Percy, sorry Annabeth. He wore all black- my kind of guy- and looked sort of sad. (**a/n: Comment if you know who this is!) **

"Annabeth, who is that?" I asked, nodding my head towards the boy.

"Thals are you serious? It's Nico," Annabeth responded. My jaw dropped. That handsome- SHUT UP THALIA- guy was Nico? The last I really saw him was when he was a scrawny ten year old **(a/n: Sorry if that's not true but I don't feel like looking it up)**

"Thalia, close you mouth, a fly might fly in," Percy smirked.

"Shut up!" I said.

I looked around for Nico again but he was gone and his table was empty. Huh.

"Hey Perce," a voice said behind me. I jumped and looked up. Of course, Nico was standing there.

"Hey man," Percy said.

"Mind if I take Mrs. O'Leary into the forest for a stroll?" He asked.

"Sure," Percy said.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

"Oh, she's my pet hellhound," Percy said casually. "God Thalia, don't you know anything.

"Thalia?" Nico said my name. "Are you that girl who was a tree?"

I stiffened and heard Percy laughing, "Yeah, I am the girl who was a tree." I gritted my teeth. This kid was getting on my nerves already. And to think, I thought he was kind of hot- WAIT, What am I saying?!

"Wait, haven't I met you before? Were you that really hot girl with the Medusa shield?" Nico then realized what he had said and blushed. I blushed too.

"Really hot girl," Annabeth cooed.

"With the Medusa shield," Percy laughed. "Yeah, that's her."

"Oh," Nico said. "Yeah, I remember you."

"Mmmm," I said. This couldn't of gotten more awkward. "Well, I'm off guys, gonna unpack my things and train a bit.

"See ya', Thals," Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, Thals," Percy mocked. I tried to not smile as I watched Annabeth slap Percy.

**Nico Pov**

Oh my gods. Did I really just say, _"Were you that really hot girl with the Medusa shield"_? Nice move Nico. She was a hunter. I couldn't flirt with her or else I'd be turned into a deer or something. But I can't believe how pretty she is. I mean, she was still the same age as when I met her to now, but she still seamed more mature looking.

"Sit down Nico," Percy said.

I slid on the bench and slid my hands into my pocket. Annabeth pulled out her book and began to simultaneously read and eat.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean between you Thalia!"

"Dude I just saw her for the first time in like four years! What could possibly be going on between us?"

"You know she's a hunter right."

"No shit."

"Well, calling her 'That hot girl' isn't gonna help the situation."

"It slipped out!"

"Yeah…. Right."

"She's really pretty though."

"Ohhhhhh, Nico has a crush."

"Shut up."

"Hey Nico!" A girl from the Apollo cabin said, smiling. "Do you mind helping me with something after lunch?"

"Sure…." I mumbled.

"Thanks!" She blushed and walked off. Who the hell was she?

"Dude!" Percy said, punching me in the shoulder. "She was flirting with you!"

"Like the way you flirt with Annabeth?" I asked.

Percy reddened, "I don't flirt with Annabeth."

"And I don't shadow travel. Common Percy, lets not lie here," I said.

"Nico, we are friends. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. We are not going to go out. Get it?"

"Sure….." I said.

"Nico, can you get me a spoon?" Annabeth said, looking up from her book.

"Sure." I got up from the bench.

**Should I write in everyone's POV every chapter or should I do one POV per chapter? Let me know in the comments which one you prefer. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So i'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter. I read over it a couple of times and kind of felt not wasn't that good ... but I'm trying so hard not to scrap the story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) Please review with your honest opinion whether iI should keep writing or start a different story. Thanks 3**

**Nico POV**

After giving Annabeth her spoon, I swiftly left the tables to find Thalia. Luckily she hadn't gotten very far. I found her sitting in front of the Artemis cabin, absent mindedly picking at her callused hands.

"Thalia?" She looked up and smiled. "Hey, look I'm sorry for kind of hitting on you. I know you are a hunt and can't hang with guys…."

"It's fine," Thalia said, standing up. She was about four inches shorter than me but her glare could scare off anything.

"Soo…." I said, trailing off. "Happy to be back?"

"Here? Not really, but I missed Annabeth and Percy a lot," Thalia said.

"You and Percy act like you hate each other," I pointed out.

"Yeah I know…" Thalia said. "He is incredibly stupid and drives me insane- but he's a really good guy."

"If only Annabeth knew that," I said, muttering.

"Huh?" Thalia asked.

"It's just that, they are always flirting when I try to hang out with them. When I point it out, they blush and don't act like themselves," I normally don't really talk to girls but Thalia seemed so… easy going.

"I get it, Annabeth said right in front of Percy that she was really into a guy and he was to oblivious to notice it was him she was talking about!" Thalia said. I chuckled.

"Sounds like something worthy of Percy," I said.

"We have to get them together," Thalia said.

"What?"

"You heard me, we have to get them together. By the time I leave- they must be dating!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know…." Thalia started to pace in front of the cabin door mumbling things under her breath. She looked up suddenly, wide eyed, "I know! A dance!"

I groaned, "No! Please not a dance!"

"Why not?"

"Because, then I have to wear something nice and spend the night with an annoying girl while fake dancing to crappy music."

Thalia chuckled.

"What?"

"Its just that, you remind me a lot of, well… myself," Thalia laughed. "I hate dances. I hate annoying boys. I hate people's music choices these days." I laughed.

"So, you up for it?" Thalia asked.

"Sure," I said.

"First plan, invite Percy and Annabeth over for a game of truth or dare!"

**Thalia POV **

"Annabeth!" I banged on the Athena cabin door. It was dinner and I wanted to talk to her about truth or dare on the way to the mess hall (a/n: Is it called the mess hall, dining hall, or dining area?)

"What is that noise?" I heard a voice say inside the cabin.

"Just Thalia," Annabeth opened the door. "Hey Thals!"

"Hey Annie! Walk with me," I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and pulled her out the door.

"Don't be late for dinner Malcom!" Annabeth called as I dragged her away. "What is so urgent?"

"Annabeth, me and a couple of peole are playing truth or dare tonight. Wanna come?"

"Truth or dare….?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Is Percy gonna be there?" Annabeth asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well it depends," I said. "Do you want him there?"

"Well…. I…. well…. Yes," Annabeth blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I have to go talk to Percy then!" I said, turning around and running back towards the Poseidon cabin. "I'll meet you at dinner!"

"Truth or Dare?" Percy asked, as I told him the party Nico and I were planning tonight. "And why would I want to come?"

"Because Annabeth is going," I said.

"She agreed to that?" Percy asked.

"Well…" I said. "I sort of tweaked the story. I told her you were going and she said she'd come."

"So?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Don't be such an idiot!" I hit Percy in the arm. "Honestly!"

"What was that for?!" Percy asked, rubbing his arm.

"For the gods sakes Percy! Annabeth likes you, you kelp head!" I practically screamed.

Percy froze and stopped rubbing his arm. He looked at me.

"No she doesn't," he said. "Stop messing around Thalia, it isn't funny."

"I'm not joking!" I said, exasperatedly. "Remember, during lunch today? Annabeth talked about a guy she like and how he couldn't take hints and stuff. That meat loaf headed guy was you! Com'mon Percy get your head out of the ocean. She likes you. YOU like her. Ask her out before she's taking and before she realizes how weird you are!"

Percy looked at me, stunned. He was blushing, glaring at me and had a dazed looked on his face all at the same time.

"Well… anyway. It's at eight o'clock! Don't be late," I said, getting up. I ruffled his hair towards the way out, "Ask her out when you see her at dinner."

I happily jogged up the steps towards the Mess Hall. The plan worked. Sooner or later Annabeth and Percy would be an item and the dance thing might not even have to happen! I saw Nico at the other end of the room. I carefully walked over to his table and snuck over behind him.

"The plan worked!" I said in his ear.

Nico jumped and slapped me in the face. When he turned around the surprised look on his face turned into pure terror.

"Oh my gods! Thalia I'm so sorry!" He said. I rubbed my cheek and glared at him. It didn't hurt to bad but nonetheless, I knew that a bruise was forming already. "It's a reflex."

"And hurting you will become a reflex if you slap me again," I snarled. Nico backed away. I couldn't help but grin. "Move over dead boy, I have to tell you something before the hunters realize I'm not at the table." Nico moved over and I slid onto the bench.

"I convinced Annabeth to come to the truth or dare party, and I convinced Percy to ask her out and come to the truth or dare party!"

"How in the name of Tartarus did you manage that?"

"I'm just clever."

"Don't doubt that."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna flirt with me."

"Complimenting you on your smarts isn't flirting."

I blushed and looked away. Boy this kid wasn't scared of talking back to me. I felt for him because one day that mouth was gonna get his butt kicked.

"Well, we are playing truth or dare in your cabin," I said, getting up from the bench.

"Why my cabin?" Nico asked.

"Well, can't play it in Artemis's cabin, can't play it in Zeus's cabin- he might blast Percy out of it-, can't play it in Annabeth's cabin because she has siblings and I just don't want to play it in Percy's."

"Fine," Nico grumbled. "But, give me a couple of minutes to clean up."

"Okay," I smiled and walked away. I had noticed Jenna glaring at me from the Artemis table. Oopps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do have to say, I really enjoyed writing this one. **

**Percy POV **

I was stunned. Annabeth liked me back? No way. She always punched me and insulted my stupidness- not that I have any. (a/n: whatever you say Percy…. Haha 3). When I reached the Mess hall I sat down at my table. I looked around and caught Annabeth looking at me. She smiled and blushed. I gestured for her to come over but she looked at Chiron and then shook her head. _Not Now_ she mouthed.

Towards the end of dinner when everyone was finishing up their dessert, Annabeth glanced at Chiron and then sprinted over to my table. She slid carefully on the bench.

"That was close. I swear I thought Chiron saw me," Annabeth said, slouching so no one could see her.

"Is it that embarrassing sitting next to me?" I grumbled.

"You know the camp rules Percy," she said. "And yes. It is embarrassing." I fake pouted and she giggled- Annabeth Chase DOES NOT giggle.

"Since when do you giggle?" I asked, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"I'm a girl Seaweed Brain! Girls giggle."

"Are you sure your not half man then, because you never giggle," I knew from the moment the words came out I had stretched it a little too far. The smile across her face disappeared.

"Are you seriously calling me a guy? Am I just your bro friend or something?"

"Annabeth that's not what I meant!"

"Whatever Percy."

"Annabeth-"

"What?" She snapped.

"Will you go out with me?"

Annabeth's jaw dropped. Great job Percy! Asking a girl out right after calling her a man! Annabeth slowly walked closer. Her eyes getting wider and her smile spreading across her face. Then suddenly- as fast as a bullet she slapped me hard across the face. Every head turned in the room- Chiron included. I rubbed my cheek as I looked at Annabeth's angry face. Then, out of nowhere she tackled me. Everyone gasped and turned their heads to where Annabeth was pinning me down.

"You are such an idiot!" She yelled, not caring she was causing a scene.

"An idiot who loves you," I said, smiling goofily.

Annabeth laughed and said, "You stole my line."

"You stole my heart." the whole Aphrodite cabin made awed and the Hephaestus campers whistled.

Annabeth let go of my wrists, which were starting to hurt since she had forcefully slammed them against the floor after she had tackled me. I got up blushing- finally realizing the whole camp had watched our little scene.

When we were both standing Annabeth kissed me. All of the campers cheered, I could even hear Grover's voice in my head: _You go Percy!_ I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist as we moved our heads slightly. I felt Annabeth smile against my lips. When we finally parted the whole camp swarmed us with hugs.

"Finally!" Connor Stoll said in my ear. "We knew it would happen one day."

Thalia was standing on the Ares table cheering, which caused a staring war between the Hunters and Ares campers.

I barely noticed any of this though because I was focused on Annabeth. She smiled and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She blushed and I smiled.

**Thalia POV **

"Truth or Dare time!" I shouted. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, The Stoll brothers, Katie, Rachel, Chris, Clarisse and Malcom sat in a circle on the floor.

"Why is Malcom here?" Nico asked, which caused Malcom to glare.

"I dragged him here," Annabeth said. She and Percy where sitting very comfortably together- hand in hand. I was some sort of fucking genius. "He needed to get out of our cabin and have fun!"

"What happened to you Annabeth?" Malcom asked. Annabeth smiled almost ditzily at Percy and the two started at each other. "Oh right. She made out with one guy and now she's all _girly_."

"Shut up," Annabeth said, her arms wrapped around Percy's neck.

"Okay, who wants to start?" I asked. When no one said anything I said, "Okay, I'll start. Truth or dare Nico?"

"Uhhhh…" Nico looked around nervously. "Truth."

"Whimp," Clarisse muttered. Nico glared at her.

"Hmmm… name all of your crushed you've ever had or have right now! And don't even try to lie. I can tell."

Nico gulped, "I lked this girl in Elementary school named Jenna. Then this girl named Alisa in 8th grade. Then…." Nico looked at Percy. "I ummm… kinda liked Annabeth last year but not anymore." Annabeth looked stunned and I could see a tiny bit of anger in Percy's eyes.

"Moving on!" Rachel said, sensing the tension. "Truth or dare Annabeth?"

"Dare!" She said.

"Knock on the Aphrodite cabin door and ask for a sexy makeover stating that you want to get to second base with Percy," Rachel said. Annabeth and Percy looked away from each other blushing while everyone else laughed.

"Do I really have to say that?" Annabeth asked, turning redder if possible.

"Yes!" Rachel said.

"Uhhhhh," Annabeth got up and everyone followed.

When we reached the Aphrodite cabin, Annabeth turned around and glared at Rachel. Rachel just smiled and gestured towards the door. Annabeth reached out her hand and knocked.

"Hi Annabeth!" Silena said. (a/n:" I know Silena's technically dead but I hate Drew). "Can I help you?"

"Can I have a makeover?" Annabeth asked. She looked at Rachel and then gritted her teeth, "I kinda want to get further-"

"Second base!" Rachel hissed.

Annabeth glared at Rachel while everyone snickered, "I kinda want to get to- uh… second base with Percy." I burst out laughing. Percy was bright red and the Stoll Brothers looked like they were about to explode.

"Sure of course I'll help you!" Silena said sweetly. "girls, makeover time. Code #4, second base!"

Silena pulled Annabeth into the cabin and the door slammed shut. We heart giggles and excited voices. Lots of loud noises, a shower running, drawers slamming open and shut. About ten minutes later an Aphrodite girl opened the door, "This might take a little longer than expected. You might want to go back to your cabin."

We all grumbled and trudged back towards the Hades cabin. Suddenly a scream came from the Aphrodite cabin. Percy turned around, looking alarmed. But the worries washed away when we heard a voice shriek, "Oh my goodness! Look at those eyebrows! Get me tweezers right now Amanda!" We all laughed.

Back in the Hades cabin the game was getting pretty funny. Katie had dared Travis to stuck a sock in his mouth, Percy had dared me to make out with Nico's pillow, Nico had dared Rachel to kiss Connor (which she did), Connor had dared Chris to pretend he was a cat (which was pretty funny) and Chris dared Clarisse to do an impersonation of an angry Aphrodite girl (but she refused to do to respect of Silena). About thirty minutes later the door opened and Silena walked in, looking exhausted.

"it took a lot of work, but here she is," Annabeth walked through the door. Percy's jaw dropped and even Travis had to do a double take.

Annabeth was wearing a flowy blue and green dress and silver high heels. Her hair was straightened and she wore beautiful diamond earrings. Even though her make up was very faint you could see a thin line of blue eye line across her lids and that her cheeks had been brushed on with a bit of blush. She smiled and walked in.

"Thanks Silena!" Rachel said. "But just a question? It's a really pretty dress but how does this have to do with second base?" We all groaned.

"Percy will see," Silena winked and shut the door. We all looked at Percy and Annabeth and Silena's words hit them. Annabeth and Percy turned red once again. I laughed, breaking the silence.

"Good luck with that Percy," I said, smugly. Annabeth glared at me and Percy just blushed more.

**Hey :) I apologize that this was way more of a Percabeth Chapter (I'm sorry but I just adore Percabeth) but don't worry, Thalico is just getting started. Please review! **


End file.
